The One Who Makes Me Smile
by onlyforexo
Summary: Hanya ada Luhan di pikiran Sehun. Semua ini tentang Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. HunHan, KaiLu (The last chapter is UP!)
1. Chapter 1

Hooooooiiiiiiiiiiii!

Saya buat ff ini dalam rangka lagi pengen buat ff hunhan .-.

Jadi...

langsung saja yaaaaaa... jangn lupa reviewnya :D

The One Who Makes Me Smile

Hujan mulai turun sore itu. Perlahan membasahi lampu lampu taman yang baru saja menyala. Daun daun di pepohonan menunduk basah. Tetesan air hujan menghiasi kolam yang tenang membuat sedikit gelombang pada permukaannya. Suara burung dara kini tak terdengar lagi. Tak satu pun dari mereka mematuk tanah untuk mencari makanan. Suara katak pun mulai bersahutan. Memang masih banyak orang di taman, namun mereka berteduh di bawah pondok pondok yang dibangun di taman. Salah satunya berada di dekat kolam ikan koi yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga teratai. Pondok itu memang sederhana, hanya terdapat atap yang berbentuk kubah dengan 6 tiang penyangga dan sebuah tempat duduk di tengah pondok.

Hanya ada seorang namja yang berteduh disana. Rambutnya pirang di bagian atas dan hampir habis dibagian samping dan belakangnya. Ia duduk di lantai bersandar pada tempat duduk di pondok. Ia dapat melihat tiga titik lampu taman yang tidak terlihat jelas karena kabut. Salah satunya berada tidak jauh dari pondok itu. Sedangkan dua lainnya berada di seberang kolam di depannya. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Jam berlapis perak itu terlihat sangat mewah di kulitnya yang begitu putih. Pukul 6 tepat. Harusnya ia sudah pulang sekarang.

Setelah pulang sekolah pukul 2 siang tadi, ia bergegas menuju taman. Ia berlari sambil menggendong ranselnya yang ringan. Ia memang tidak terlalu pandai di sekolah. Tapi ia juga bukan murid yang bodoh. Sekolahnya sekarang memang terbilang buruk, namun sudah sangat baik bagi kalangan keluarganya.

Setibanya di taman, keringatnya mengalir dari rambut membasahi wajahnya. Nafasnya terenggal-enggal dan ia terlihat kebingungan. Berkali kali ia melihat jam tangannya. Ia memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Sesekali ia melemparkan batu ke kolam di depannya, memberi makan burung dara yang ada di taman, dan memainkan game di handphonenya.

Ia memeluk kedua kakinya untuk menghangatkan diri. Hujan yang turun semakin deras dan ia tidak membawa jaket. Dari tadi siang, ia sering melihat layar HP nya, melihat foto dua orang namja yang sangat romantis sedang merangkul bahu satu sama lain. Namja di sebelah kiri dengan rambutnya yang sedikit acak acakan namun tetap tampan itu dirinya. Sedangkan yang lain kekasihnya. Namja dengan rambut tertata rapi dengan wajah manisnya yang terkadang terlihat sangat cantik, Luhan.

Dua hari ini ada yang berbeda dengannya. Ia mendiamkan kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Bahkan, menyapa saja pun tidak. Ia tak pernah membalas pesan singkat atau mengangkat telepon kekasihnya. Sehun khawatir hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan hampir 2 tahun akan berakhir di sini. Ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan air matanya mengalir. Ia malu untuk menangis meski tidak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan rahangnya mulai bergemetar menggesekkan giginya satu sama lain. Ia tak mungkin menerjang hujan yang lebat ini. Apalagi jika D.O, umma nya mengetahui seragamnya basah kuyup, ia pasti akan dimarahi habis habisan.

Setelah beberpa kali bersin, seseorang datang membawa payung berwarna biru di tangannya. Sehun mendogakkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat jelas tatapan namja itu sangat kesal. Ia benci tatapan itu. Tatapan yang selalu Luhan berikan pada Sehun ketika ia kesal padanya. Sehun segera berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena malu. Perlahan ia menatap wajah Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu"

"Menungguku?"

"Iya"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan. Hatinya seperti tersayat pisau tajam. Suasana hening sesaat. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, namun ia pikir sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Ia menatap wajah Luhan kembali.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu untuk pergi ke sini siang ini?"

"Aku lupa"

Tak biasanya Luhan lupa. Biasanya ia yang datang terlebih dahulu jika berjanji bertemu dengan Sehun. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengomeli Sehun karena keterlambatannya. Sehun ingin memeluknya dan meminta maaf. Ia tak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat hingga Luhan menjadi sedingin ini padanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini sekarang kalau begitu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit kesal

"Menjemputmu"

"Menjemputku?"

"Baru saja ahjumma meneleponku, ia menanyakanmu"

"umma?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat pulang! menggangguku saja!"

Luhan membalikkan badannya lalu mengusap layar HP nya beberapa kali. Sehun benar benar bersyukur Luhan membalikkan badannya. Tak sadar air matanya mengalir mendengar perkataan Luhan tadi. Luhan hanya kesini karena diminta umma Sehun. Itu berarti ia tidak benar benar ingin pergi kemari, dengan kata lain, ia terpaksa menjemput Sehun.

"Cepatlah Sehun"

"I-Iya"

Sehun mengusap air mata di pipi kanannya. Menghela nafas dalam dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya lalu mengambil ranselnya. Ia membersihkan ransel yang kotor karena sedari tadi Sehun membiarkan ranselnya berserakan di lantai yang kotor. Setelah menurutnya cukup bersih, ia menggendong ranselnya dan perlahan berjalan ke arah Luhan. Ia berdiri di samping kanan Luhan menunggunya mengajak pulang. Luhan mengusap layar HP nya, memasukkannya dalam kantong lalu mulai berjalan. Sehun yang kaget hanya bisa mengikutinya dan berusaha tetap di samping Luhan.

Mereka mengambil jalan di kiri kolam melewati taman bunga untuk sampai di seberang kolam yang merupakan jalan utama di taman. Ada berbagai macam bunga disana termasuk Mawar putih yang sering Sehun berikan pada Luhan. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa berucap apa apa sekarang. Meski bisa, ia tak berani mengatakannya. Setelah beberapa detik berjalan, mereka sampai di jalan utama melewati dua titik lampu yang tidak terlihat jelas dari pondok tadi. Mereka menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sepi dan agak gelap itu. Hanya ada 2 buah lampu taman setiap 10 meter. Mereka melewati sebuah jam besar yang berada di barat gerbang sebelah timur. Sudah tepat pukul 7 malam. Suara Katak dan jangkrik menghiasi taman malam itu.

Setelah keluar melewati gerbang timur, mereka berjalan menuju ke arah selatan. Hanya ada satu jalan dari taman menuju rumah Sehun. Jalanan yang penuh sesak saat malam karena ramainya pembeli. Di sepanjang jalan itu banyak sekali kedai yang menjual berbagai makanan dan minuman yang terkenal murah dan enak. Namun beberapa hari ini terlihat lebih sepi karena hujan sering turun saat malam hari. Dua namja itu berjalan beriringan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bertatapan saja tidak. Sangat berbeda dengan biasanya ketika mereka pergi ke rumah Sehun untuk makan malam. Canda tawa menghiasi perjalanan mereka.

Rumah Sehun berjarak sekitar 8 meter dari kedai terakhir. Suara hiruk pikuk jalanan sudah mulai samar samar tak terdengar. Beberapa langkah kemudian mereka berada di depan rumah Sehun. Sehun memberanikan diri menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan. Ia berdiri di depan Luhan, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau marah padaku?"

Luhan hanya menatap kesal Sehun. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Mata Sehun mulai berkaca kaca ia melihat kedua mata Luhan bergantian, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mohon jawab aku"

"Apa yang harus aku jawab?"

"Lu..."

Perkataan Sehun terhenti katika cahaya menimpa wajahnya dan Luhan. D.O membuka pintu rumah Sehun lalu meneriaki dua namja yang sedang berteduh di bawah payung dari hujan yang lebat ini.

"Cepat masuk, makan malam sudah siap"

"Ahjumma" Luhan sedikit menundukkan badannya untuk menghormati D.O

"Aku membuat sushi, kau suka kan? cepat masuk" Kata D.O lalu masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berada di luar pagar rumah.

"Masuklah sayang, makanlah dulu"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Masuklah"

Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun mulai tersenyum karena senang melihat Luhan yang tersenyum. Mereka masuk ke rumah.

_~HunHan~_

Setelah Sehun menutup pintu rumah, ia berjalan menuju arah Luhan yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia memegang pundak Luhan bermaksud melepaskan jaketnya.

"Aku bisa melepasnya sendiri" Kata Luhan sambil melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya.

Sehun menghelakan nafas. Ia hanya melihat Luhan melepaskan jaket merah yang sering ia kenakan. Setelah melepasnya, Luhan menaruh jaket itu di gantungan di dekat pintu. Luhan mengenakan kaos putih dengan gambar rusa yang lucu di bagian depan saat ini. Luhan terlihat sangat manis di mata Sehun. Dengan rambutnya yang tertata rapi itu, ia terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang baru saja bermain di taman bunga. Sehun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya itu. Ia mendekatinya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Ia menarik tubuh Luhan hingga menempel pada tubuhnya. Karena kaget, Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dan beberapa kali memukulnya pelan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu?" Kata Luhan dengan pipinya yang memerah sambil melihat lihat sekitarnya. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

"Semua orang di rumah ini tahu kalau kau kekasihku" Kata Sehun sambil melemparkan smirk pada Luhan

"Bukan itu maksudku" Jawab Luhan sambil menatap tajam mata Sehun

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku membencinya"

"Lepaskan aku"

Sehun tidak peduli dengan perkataan Luhan. Ia tak peduli meski Luhan mulai memukul dadanya lebih keras. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Luhan. Jantungnya berdebar debar. Ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama pada Luhan. Hanya saja Luhan terlihat ketakutan entah mengapa. Setelah benar benar dekat, ia berusaha mencium bibir Luhan. Bibir Sehun bergemetar. Luhan mulai memukul dada Sehun dengan sangat keras hingga berbunyi.

"Sehun-ah!" Kata seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arah Sehun dan Luhan dari ruang keluarga. Karena kaget, Sehun melepaskan Luhan tiba tiba. Laki laki itu hanya memakai celana jeans yang agak ketat di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Sepertinya ia sengaja memamerkan tubuhnya yang ber-abs, kulitnya yang gelap dan memesona, dan wajahnya yang tampan, Kai. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hai, cantik! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kata Kai sambil mencolek dagu Luhan. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Luhan. Sehun yang tidak terima mendorong kepala Kai dan tubuhnya hingga ia mundur beberapa Langkah. Sehun menatap tajam Kai. Ia benar benar membencinya. Kai memang selalu menggoda Luhan ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Pernah Sehun berkelahi dengannya hingga ia benar benar babak belur. Hanya karena Kai memeluk Luhan saja Sehun sudah marah besar. Kai memang tidak pandai berkelahi tapi ia benar benar gesit menghajar Sehun.

~o~

Waktu itu hanya ada Sehun dan Kai di rumah. Suho sedang lembur di kantor, D.O sedang menginap untuk merawat saudaranya yang sakit, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang pergi keluar kota untuk bulan madu pertama mereka. Sore itu benar benar panas, seperti biasa Kai hanya mengenakan celana jeans, sedangkan Sehun mengenakan celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengan. Mereka sedang duduk menonton televisi di ruang tengah sambil memakan cemilan. Tiba tiba bel berbunyi.

TING TONG

"Biar aku saja" kata Kai. Ia pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar sedikit tawa kecil dari luar ruangan. Sehun heran apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia pikir yang datang adalah teman Kai yang sering datang ke rumah. Jadi ia mengabaikannya dan meneruskan menonton televisi. Ia memakan beberapa keripik kentang lalu melihat handphonenya. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Ia sedang menunggu pesan dari Luhan. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit sejak Sehun mengirim pesan tapi Luhan tidak membalasnya. Sehun mulai khawatir hingga Kai mengagetkannya.

"Sehun-ah! Lihat siapa yang datang" Kata Kai sambil memeluk tamu yang datang itu dari belakang. Ia tersenyum senang melihat tamu itu. Sayangnya tidak dengan Sehun. Ia mengenali namja bertubuh sedikit kekar dengan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu, Luhan kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan dia hyung!" Kata Sehun memperingatkan Kai sambil berjalan kearahnya. Mukanya benar benar merah, kemarahan sudah merasuki tubuhnya

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kai polos

Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari mereka langsung menghantam muka Kai yang berada di kanan kepala Luhan. Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia menatap muka Sehun. Tiba tiba ia menghantam keras kepala Sehun hingga ia keheilangan keseimbangan. Luhan menghampiri Sehun tapi ia mendorong Luhan agar jauh darinya. Ia kembali menghantam Kai. Mereka berdua saling memukul satu sama lain. Sayangnya, Sehun terdesak hingga ia terdorong ke tembok di belakangnya. Kai menahan leher Sehun dengan tangan kirinya dan menghantam kepala Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Kepala Sehun terasa sangat sakit ditambah dengan lehernya yang tercekik membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Kai terus menghantam kepala Sehun hingga kepala dan pipi kananya lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Hantaman terakhir yang sangat keras dari Kai berhasil membuat Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke samping kanan. Kai menatap wajah Sehun lalu berbalik badan meninggalkannya. Ia mengusap tangannya yang terkena darah adiknya itu.

"Se-Sehun-ah" Kata Luhan yang menghampiri Sehun dengan gemetar itu. Ia hampir menangis melihat kekasihnya terluka. Sayangnya, Sehun malah mendorong Luhan dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Kai. Ia menghantam kepala Kai. Kai yang kaget membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengapit leher Sehun di ketiak kirinya dan menghantam kepalanya dengan tangan kanan berkali kali. Sehun yang mulai kehabisan tenaga berusaha membebaskan diri. Namun semua itu sia sia. Kai terus menghantam kepala Sehun dengan keras menambah luka pada kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia benar benar marah pada Sehun. Setelah merasakan kemenangan dari adiknya itu, Kai melepaskan apitannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sehun limbung dan jatuh. Perlawanan Sehun tidak berakhir disini. Ia bangkit dengan sempoyongan dan menghantam Kai dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Sayangnya, dengan mudah Kai menangkisnya. Kai mengambil vas bunga di atas meja di samping kanannya. Ia memukul kepala Sehun dengan vas itu hingga pecah berkeping keping. Luhan menjerit ketakutan. Sehun terjatuh di lantai dengan kepala yang bercucuran darah akibat hantaman Kai dan goresan vas yang pecah itu. Kali ini Sehun mengakui kekalahannya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk bangkit. Kai tersenyum puas melihat adiknya merintih kesakitan di lantai. Ia membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Sehun-ah" Kata Luhan yang telah menangis ketakutan dan menghampiri Sehun yang nafasnya terenggal enggal itu. Ia mengangkat punggung Sehun, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang penuh dengan luka karena berusaha melindunginya. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan. Ia mengelus pipi Luhan pelan

"Kau tidak apa apa? apa yang Kai lakukan padamu?"

"Aku tidak apa apa, aku.. dia.. panggil dia hyung... dia lebih tua darimu bukan... kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku baik baik saja sayang" Sehun tersenyum

~o~

Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun, berusaha menjauhkannya dari Kai. Tubuh Sehun memang tertarik ke belakang, namun ia tetap menatap dan menantang Kai untuk berkelahi. Kai hanya menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan adiknya itu. Ia tahu ia bisa menghajarnya dengan mudah. "Jangan lagi" pikir Luhan yang mulai gemetar meremas kedua lengan kokoh Sehun dari belakang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Makan malam sudah siap dari tadi" Kata seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang makan menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. Tubuh tegapnya, lengannya yang kokoh, dan wajahnya yang seperti malaikat. Benar benar beruntung D.O dinikahi seseorang seperti dia, Suho. Ketiga orang itu serempak menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Ah ada Luhan"

"Ahjussi~" Kata Luhan menampakkan senyumnya yang manis sambil membungkukkan badan

"kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya masuk Sehun?"

"Tepat setelah aku menghajar seseorang" Jawab Sehun.

Kai yang merasa jauh lebih kuat dari Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut. Suho yang benar benar mengetahui watak anak anaknya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Kai bukankah aku menyuruhmu mengenakan baju?"

"Iya appa" Kai berlalu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas

Sehun, Luhan dan Suho pergi ke ruang makan

_~HunHan~_

Makan malam itu terasa spesial bagi Sehun. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Luhan tidak makan malam di rumahnya. Beruntung D.O memasak banyak sekali makanan malam ini. Sehun Mengambilkan banyak sekali makanan pada piring Luhan dan menuangkan susu ke gelas Luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil karena ragu ia bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat senyum Luhan. Sangat berbeda keadaannya dengan tadi.

"Baekki hyung kemana?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah ayam goreng. Chanyeol suami Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Sehun.

"Telan dulu makananmu nak" Kata Suho

"Baekkie ada acara dengan temannya malam ini"

"Acara? Acara apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya makan malam bersama"

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum yang manis. Sehun menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan membersihkan makanan di pipi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, mukanya yang tampan itu memerah seketika. Suasana di ruang makan saat itu benar benar meriah. Luhan sudah dianggap anak sendiri bagi Suho, atau bisa sibilang ia setuju jika Sehun menikah dengan Luhan nantinya. Luhan anak yang pintar, tampan dan memesona. Dia berkarisma, ditambah lagi ia datang dari keturunan keluarga Wu yang sangat dihormati itu. Siapa yang akan menolak orang sepertinya.

_~HunHan~_

Hanya ada Kai, Sehun dan Luhan di ruang makan sekarang. Suho sudah berada di ruang kerja dari tadi setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya, D.O sedang mencuci piring di dapur, dan Chanyeol sedang menjemput Baekhyun. Luhan menunggu Sehun yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Ia masih berusaha keras menghabiskan makanannya. Kai yang duduk di sebelah kanan Luhan sedang memainkan handphonenya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat bocah yang sedang makan itu. Ia benar benar tampan, namun di lain sisi ia bisa terlihat imut seperti bayi. Luhan gemas melihatnya hingga lamunannya dikagetkan Kai. Tiba tiba saja Kai yang dari tadi asyik dengan handphonenya mendekatkan kursinya pada kursi Luhan. Tangan kirinya merangkul Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke arah Kai dan mendapati namja berkulit hitam itu tersenyum manis di depannya.

Sehun menyadarinya dan menatap tajam Kai. Keduanya saling menatap hingga Sehun menghantam muka Kai. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik kaos Kai hingga tubuhnya tertarik ke sudut ruangan. Kai melepaskan tangan Sehun dan menghadiahinya hantaman yang keras hingga suaranya terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Sehun limbung, pandangannya kabur sejenak. Ia marah dan menendang lutut Kai hingga ia benar benar kesakitan. Sehun menghantam keras Kai beberapa kali hingga ia limbung dan jatuh. Ia masih menendang tubuh Kai yang kesakitan di lantai. Ia mengambil segelas air di meja makan.

"Hyung, ini pembalasan untuk hari itu" Kata Sehun

Ia mengankat gelas berisi air putih yang setengah penuh itu. Ia bermaksud menghantamnya ke kepala Kai seperti yang Kai lakukan padanya dulu namun dengan vas bunga. Belum sempat mengayunkan tangannya, Luhan menahannya. Sedikit air yang tumpah dali gelas itu. Sehun menatap Luhan heran.

"Jangan. Dia hyung mu kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Lakukan saja apa kataku" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis hingga Sehun tak bisa menolak apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Chen baru saja mengirim sms padaku, ia bilang keadaan Tao makin parah. Jadi, aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Mmm... ahjussi dan ahjumma sedang sibuk kan? salam kan pada mereka ya? aku pamit dulu.." Kata Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. Ia pergi dan tak menghiraukan keadaan Kai yang kesakitan di lantai.

Ketika Luhan akan membuka pintu rumah, Sehun berlari dari ruang makan dan menghampirinya.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak mau kuantarkan?"

Luhan tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu" Kata Luhan

"Chagiya... hati hati... saranghae" Kata Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan keluar rumah. Sehun sempat melihat pipi luhan yang benar benar memerah sebelum pintu rumahnya benar benar tertutup. Sehun sangat senang, akhirnya Luhan nya yang lama telah kembali. Ia bisa melihat kembali senyum malaikatnya itu.


	2. Chapter 2

The One Who Makes Me Smile

Chapter II

Malam itu sangat sepi, tak terdengar apa pun di kamar Sehun. Udara memang agak panas malam ini. Sangat berbeda ketika Sehun berada di taman beberapa jam yang lalu. Syukurlah hujan yang turun tadi tidak membuat Sehun sakit. Biasanya, ia akan langsung flu setelah kehujanan. Seperti beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya makan malam.

~o~

Saat itu Baekhyun berjanji akan mengajak Sehun makan malam di luar berdua jika Sehun mendapat peringkat sepuluh besar. Ada perubahan yang drastis pada Sehun ketika ia mendengar janji Baekhyun. Ia selalu belajar hingga larut malam. Bahkan tak jarang D.O menyuruhnya tidur atau hanya sekedar membaringkan badan. Tak jarang juga ia memarahi Sehun karena ia lupa waktu makan. Pada akhirnya, ia jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit setelah ujiannya selesai. Meski demikian, usahanya itu tak sia-sia. Ia mendapat peringkat 6 di kelas. Sehun sangat gembira mendengarnya ucapan appanya di kamar rawatnya. Ia menelepon Baekhyun berkali-kali meski ia tahu Beakhyun tidak akan mengangkatnya karena ia sedang bekerja. Beberapa saat setelah Sehun berhenti meneleponnya, Baekhyun tiba tiba saja menelepon

"Sehun-ah! ada apa? apa yang terjadi padamu? kau tidak apa apa? apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit?" Sehun tahu Baekhyun sedang berada di toilet karena suaranya sedikit menggema

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, aku peringkat 6 di kelas, aku mau pizza dan hum..."

"Yaaa! kau meneleponku saat aku bekerja karena kau minta aku menepati janjiku?"

"hehehe.."

"Dasar!"

"ayolah hyuuung"

"Iya iya nanti saja, aku harus bekerja" Baekhyun menutup teleponnya.

Sehun pulang dari rumah sakit sore hari, dan ia makan malam di luar bersama Baekhyun malam harinya. Mereka makan malam di restaurant dekat sekolah Sehun. Mereka membeli Pizza, humberger, dan beberapa steak. Mereka juga membeli hampir 5 botol minuman. Setelah mereka berusaha keras menghabiskan makanan yang mereka beli, perlahan mereka berjalan pulang. Sayangnya, gerimis turun waktu itu. Sehun yang hanya memakai jaket biru itu langsung bersin bersin dan pilek di tengah jalan. Baekhyun menggandengnya dan mengajaknya berlari. Hujan semakin deras dan mereka berdua basah kuyup ketika sampa di rumah. Sehun demam seketika. Ia menggigil dan wajahnya memerah. Ia meminum obat dan beranjak tidur.

~o~

Ia bergelimpangan di atas tempat tidurnya. Selimut yang tadinya ia pakai sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sprei yang tebal dan lumayan empuk. Ia sedikit berkeringat yang membuat piamanya basah. Ia memang tidak bisa tidur. Ada keresahan di hatinya. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Dia bingung dengan kekasihnya yang tiba tiba sangat labil itu. Ia berkali kali memandang layar handphone dan berharap ada balasan dari kekasihnya. Ia mengirim sms pada Luhan pukul 9 malam kemarin setelah ia mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Dan sampai sekarang Luhan tidak membalasnya.

Sehun melihat ke arah jam di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Sekarang pukul 2 malam dan Sehun tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Hanya ada Luhan di pikirannya. Ia kembali melihat layar handphone nya dan tetap saja tidak ada sms masuk. Malam itu semakin panas, serasa pertengahan musim kemarau. Sehun duduk di atas kasurnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan piyamanya yang basah itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Karena semakin stres akhirnya ia melepas bajunya. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus dan sedikit berotot itu dapat ia lihat dengan jelas di cermin yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Ia termenung melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin itu. Ia memikirkan kembali apa yang ia lakukan hingga Luhan seperti ini padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat bercermin, ia bisa melihat hendphone yang tadi ia letakkan di atas bantal sebelah kiri menyala dari cermin. Ia tersenyum senang dan bergegas mengambilnya. Semua harapannya musnah ketika mengetahui handphone itu menyala untuk memberi peringatan bahwa daya baterainya lemah. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. memandangi langit-langit dengan sendu. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan seseorang yang ia cintai. Apa ini artinya ia benar benar mencintai Luhan?

Beberapa saat kemudian handphone nya kembali menyala. Kali ini disertai dengan getaran yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sehun melihatnya sejenak lalu mengambilnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat nama pengirimnya, Luhan. Ia segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

_maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu_

_aku baik baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku_

_aku di rumah sakit sekarang menemani Tao, keadaannya memang sudah membaik, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya_

Sehun mengerti betul Tao adalah seorang penakut. Ia tak heran Luhan menemaninya saat ini. Sehun masih khawatir meski ia tahu Luhan baik-baik saja. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada bantal empuk yang biasa ia gunakan tidur, lalu membalas pesan Luhan.

_apa disana dingin? apa kau membawa jaketmu?_

_aku tidak bisa tidur sayang, apa kau ingin aku ke sana menemanimu?_

Sehun mengirim pesan itu. Sayangnya, pesan itu tertunda. Hatinya mulai terasa panas lagi. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya kembali. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ie menelan ludahnya dan kembali menatap langit langit. Beberapa saat ia termenung dan handphone nya tidak menyala untuk memberi tahukan bahwa pesannya terkirim. Ia sangat membenci saat saat seperti ini.

Perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Hingga ia berada di depan pintu dan menghela nafas dalam dalam. Membuka pintu kamar, dan berjalan keluar. Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Semua orang di rumah pasti sedang tidur, jadi ia tak peduli berjalan menuju dapur tanpa memakai baju.

Ia menyalakan lampu dapur dan membiarkan cahaya lampu menimpa wajah dan tubuhnya yang putih itu. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es di sudut ruangan, membukanya dan mengambil sekaleng soda. Kaleng itu terasa sangat dingin di genggamannya. Ia pikir soda yang dingin itu akan menenangkan pikirannya. Ia membuka kaleng itu dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. Ia menutup lemari es dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ketika berada di depan pintu kamar, ia tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar Kai yang sedikit terbuka. Tak biasanya itu terjadi. Ia tidak suka kamarnya dimasuki orang lain, bahkan appa dan umma. Seberkas cahaya lampu kuning samar keluar dari sela pintu. Sepertinya ia belum tidur, atau mungkin sedang membaca, karena Sehun tau betul lampu yang menyala itu lampu baca milik Kai.

Perlahan ia mendekati pintu kamar Kai, dan mengintip apa yang sedang Kai lakukan. Ia sedang duduk menghadap meja belajar sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja yang berada di seberang pintu tempat kamar. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga terlihat berantakan. Sepertinya ia sedang frustasi. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam hingga Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, handphone di sebelah kepala Kai menyala dan bergetar. Kai mengangkat dan membaca sms yang masuk itu dengan lemas. Setelah selesai membaca, ia melempar handphone nya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia mematikan lampu kamar dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ia berjalan sempoyongan sambil terus mengacak rambutnya. Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya memberanikan diri berbicara pada Kai. Ia membuka perlahan pintu kamar Kai.

"H-hyung.." Katanya sambil menatap lantai kamar

"Se-Sehun-ah, sedang apa k-kau disini? kenapa kau belum tidur?" Kata Kai gemetar.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? aku melihatmu seperti orang..."

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?"

"Udaranya sangat panas... baiklah kalau baik-baik saja.. mmmm aku minta maaf soal makan malam tadi, aku..."

"ah, tidak apa-apa.."

"mmm... baiklah" Kata Sehun sambil menutup pintu kamar Kai. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya sambil heran. Tak biasanya Kai berbicara gemetar seperti itu. Memeangnya siapa yang mengirim pesan tadi. Apa isi pesannya hingga Kai seperti ini. Meskipun Kai sering membuatnya jengkel, tapi ia menyayangi hyungnya itu.

Setelah berada di kamar, ia menaruh soda di meja dekat tempat tidur lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menyadari pintu kamarnya masih terbuka. Karena malas, ia membiarkannya tetap terbuka. Ia meraih handphone nya. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Pandangannya berubah sendu. Ia ingin sekali dekat dengan Luhan sekarang meski hanya lewar pesan saja. Ia tak meragukan cinta Luhan padanya, tapi ia khawatir apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sehingga bertingkah seolah Sehun hanya pengganggu saja dan bukan kekasihnya. Akhirnya, ia mengirim pesan pada Luhan lagi.

_Kau marah padaku?_

Tak lama kemudia, Luhan membalas pesan Sehun

_Tidak_

Sehun sedikit lega membacanya. Namun, hal itu tidak membuatnya senang. Ia masih penasaran kenapa Luhan seperti ini. Ia merindukan hubungan mereka yang hangat seperti dulu.

_Lalu kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?_

_kau tahu aku merindukanmu, kau tahu aku khawatir _

_ada apa? kau membenciku? Dimana cintamu padaku? Dimana kehangatan hubungan kita? aku merindukanmu :(_

Sehun mengirimkan pesan itu. Ia menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit dan masih saja tidak ada balasan. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 3 lewat 15 pagi dan ia belum tidur sama sekali. Matanya memerah. Air matanya mulai bergelinang. Air matanya mengalir tak tertahankan. Ia menangis terisak-isak. Batinnya terasa sangat tersiksa. Ia menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Celananya mulai basah karena air mata. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada pesan masuk. Ia mengusap air matanya dan mulai membacanya.

_Tidurlah_

Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika membaca pesan singkat dari Luhan. Ia tak tahu harus begaimana lagi. Ia bingung dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, ia menangis, rambutnya acak-acakan, ditambah lagi ia tidak memakai baju. Ia terlihat benar-benar bodoh karena cintanya pada Luhan yang terlalu dalam. Akhirnya ia menelepon Luhan. Sayangnya, Luhan mematikan handphone nya. Sehun berpikir Luhan sudah tidak mencintainya dan ia mulai frustasi dengan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah kau belum tidur" Kata seseorang mengagetkannya, Baekhyun.

"Belum hyung" Jawabnya sambil terisak-isak

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar dan duduk disamping Sehun. Ia memeluk adiknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang tak peduli dengan tubuhya yang basah karena keringat

"Ada apa? sampai sekarang kau belum tidur?"

"Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Tidurku nyenyak, lalu terbangun dan harus ke kamar mandi, setelah itu aku mendengar tangisan adikku yang manja ini" Goda Baekhyun sambil mencolek dagu adiknya.

"Jangan begitu hyung"

"Hahahaa..." Baekhyun tertawa kecil "Ceritakan saja padaku"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung"

"Tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Aku..."

"Dengar! Ada saatnya ketika pasanganmu membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Mungkin Luhan hanya jera atau mungkin ia sedang ingin sendiri, maksudku bukankah kau selalu ingin bertemu dengannya, kau ingin selalu berada di dekatnya. Mungkin Luhan sedang tidak ada waktu untuk berdua denganmu, bukan berarti ia tak mencintaimua lagi bukan. Ia hanya ingin sendiri, menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat dirinya senang dan tidak merepotkan orang lain"

"Tapi ia membuatku khawatir"

"Percayalah ia akan baik-baik saja ketika ia kembali padamu"

"Begitukah?"

"Yah.. setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Chanyeol padaku. Begitu juga dengan Chen ketika ia bermasalah dengan kekasihnya"

"Chen?"

"Iya"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, kami berada di kelas yang sama di sekolah music. Sekarang tidurlah dan pakai bajumu"

Sehun mengangguk dan mulai menidurkan dirinya. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mulai mengering.

"Pakai bajumu"

"Tidak mau"

"Dasar" Kata Baekhyun sambil keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai memejamkan mata. Ia berkali-kali memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan hyung nya itu benar. Mungkin Luhan hanya ingin sendiri. Itu yang ada di benak Sehun sekarang. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa sedikit tenang dan tertidur.


	3. Chapter 3

The One Who Makes Me Smile

Chapter III

Cahaya dari sela jendela itu masuk dan menimpa wajah namja tampan itu. Ia tahu dirinya sudah terjaga. Tapi, ia masih memejamkan matanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang empuk tanpa memakai baju. Ia masih lelah karena begadang semalam. Yah, ia begadang karena ia tidak bisa tidur akibat kekasihnya itu. Matanya terasa berat, badannya terasa begitu lemas, dan tubuhnya masih basah karena keringat. Biasanya, ia langsung membersihkan tubuhnya. Namun, kali ini tidak. Ia merasa tak sanggup berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Berdiri saja tak mampu. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan membuat dirinya tenang meski keadaannya sekarang benar-benar tidak nyaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa bantalnya bergetar. Ia mengira itu hanya sms masuk. Namun, getaran itu berlangsung lama, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Perlahan, namja itu meraba-raba sekitar bantalnya untuk mencari hp nya. Hingga ia meraihnya dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo..." Kata Sehun dengan keadaan mata tertutup

"Sehun-ah.." Kata seseorang di telepon. Sehun mengenal baik suara selembut malaikat itu.

"Chagiya?" Sehun berusaha membuka matanya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? suaramu tersengar agak serak"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa? tumben tiba-tiba telepon?"

"Bisa kita bertemu jam 10 pagi ini di taman?" Sehun kaget mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan mengajak Sehun keluar ke suatu tempat. Ia segera membuka matanya, dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati jam dinding dengan sempoyongan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang pukul setengah delapan pagi ketika ia berjarak dua langkah dari jam dinding itu. Itu artinya ia bisa mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun-ah?"

"E.. iya?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa..."

"Tentu saja aku bisa" Luhan tertawa kecil

"Baiklah, kita bertemu nanti, saranghae"

"Ne, nado" Luhan menutup teleponnya.

Hati Sehun sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia menatapi layar hp nya sambil mengelus foto Luhan, membayangkan pipi Luhan yang ia pegang. Meski demikian, ia masih merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas, dan matanya terasa berat meski tak seberat sebelumnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya kembali. Memeluk guling kesayangannya dan menciumnya. Rasa rindu dan cintanya pada Luhan kini semakin menggebu-gebu. Rasa itu begitu nyaman dan berhasil membuatnya tidur.

~HunHan~

Sehun berlari menuju pondok melewati jalan berbatu di pinggir kolam. Ia tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya secepat mungkin. Sudah berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh karena batu yang ia injak. Setelah hampir sampai di pondok, tak sengaja ia tergelinjir dan terjatuh. Lutut kanannya membentur batu yang lancip. Batu itu menembus sedikit lututnya dan membuahkan sebuah lubang. Dengan posisi masih tertidur, ia bisa merasakan lututnya basah karena darah. Ia berusaha bangkit sambil menahan perih di lututnya. Dalam posisi setengah berdiri, batu itu jatuh ke tanah. Ia bisa melihat Luhan sedang duduk di pondok dan hanya melihatnya. Sehun tak senang melihatnya. Wajah Luhan dipenuhi kekecewaan. Pikiran Sehun sudah campur aduk, ia tahu Luhan akan marah karena ia datang terlambat. Ditambah lagi luka baru di lututnya, menambah beban yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia masih berusaha berjalan dengan pincang menuju pondok itu. Lima langkah selanjutnya, ia sudah berada di pondok dan Luhan menghampirinya dengan menyembunyikan tangan kanan di belakang tubuhnya. Luhan menatapnya tajam. Sehun hanya pasrah melihat pandangan kekasihnya itu. Nafasnya masih terenggal-enggal. Ia menelan ludahnya lalu mengatur pernafasannya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam beberapa saat, hingga Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" Kata Sehun dengan nafas masih terenggal-enggal

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menunduk. Ia tahu ia salah. Kali ini ia memang keterlaluan. Ia membuat Luhan menunggu kedatangannya sampai satu jam lebih di taman. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Luhan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada"

"Maaf"

Sehun masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia berusaha membuat pernafasannya normal kembali.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berhenti di sini"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak harus mengulanginya lagi kan, bodoh?"

"Tapi..."

"Orang sepertimu harusnya mati" Luhan mengeluarkan tangan kanan yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan. Ia mengenggam erat pisau di tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat, ia menusukkan pisau itu ke perut Sehun. Sehun yang kaget hanya menatap mata Luhan. Mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian. Perutnya mulai terasa perih. Tusukan itu membuat baju yang tadinya basah karena keringat kini menjadi basah karena darah yang mengalir. Tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit. Ia masih belum bisa berdiri tegak karena luka di lututnya. Kini rasa perih di perutnya membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Tak hanya tubuhnya yang sakit saat ini, hati kecilnya benar benar remuk. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tak mungkin melakukannya di hadapan Luhan.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia memeganggi kedua lengan Luhan, menariknya perlahan dan memeluknya. Ia menekan tengkuk Luhan. Luhan sedikit memainkan pisau di perut Sehun. Sehun merintih kesakitan. Air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan. Kini ia tak peduli ia terlihat seperti anak kecil di hadapan Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan bibir bergetar. Luhan mencabut pisau itu dengan paksa, lalu menempatkannya di Leher Sehun.

"Mati saja kau, bodoh!" Luhan menekan pisau itu ke leher Sehun. Ia memenggal kepala mantan kekasihnya saat itu juga.

"AAARRGHH!" Sehun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang bau karena keringat itu sudah lebih baik meski mimpi barusan terasa sangat nyata. Ia memegangi lehernya untuk memastikan semua tadi hanya mimpi. Ia menengok ke arah jam dinding. Sekarang pukul sembilan pagi. Ia pikir akan lebih baik jika sekarang ia mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Dengan nafas terenggal-enggal ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintunya yang terbuka yang entah ia lupa menutupnya atau D.O yang sengaja membukanya. Jarak dua langkah dari pintu, Kai melewati depan kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memegangi lehernya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan.

"Pagi, hyung" Sapa Sehun. Kai menoleh dengan perlahan

"Ah.. pagi.." Jawab Kai. Ia kembali berjalan dan mulai menuruni anak tangga. Sehun menyadari keadaan Kai yang berbeda. Matanya membengkak entah karena ia begadang semalaman atau karena menangis. Tapi ia tak peduli dengan hal itu saat ini. Ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan bergegas mandi.

~HunHan~

Ia memilih memakai celana jeans hitam, kaos putih polos, dan jaket kulit. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan berdandan seperti itu. Meski demikian, ia tetap saja terlihat tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Ia merapikan rambut pirangnnya menyisirnya ke belakang. Ia siap untuk pergi dan menemui kekasihnya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan mengunci kamarnya. Ia tak ingin orang lain memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin, meski itu berarti keluarganya. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan bahagia. Ia mengecek isi dompetnya. Ia ingin membeli bunga mawar sebelum pergi ke taman. Setelah mengecek, ia memasukkan dompetnya di saku belakang celananya.

"Sehun-ah?" teriak seseorang dari belakang rumah

"Sehun-ah? Apa kau dengar?"

"Ne, appa" balas Sehun sedikit berteriak. Ia bergegas pergi ke belakang rumah menemui appanya. Ia sedikit berlari melewati dapur dan menuju pintu di bagian kanan dapur untuk menuju ke belakang.

"Ada apa, appa?"

"Bisa kau bantu appa?"

"Tentu"

"Bantu appa membetulkan atap" Sehun tahu betul atap rumah mereka sering bocor. Ia tahu jika Suho selalu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membetulkannya meski dibantu orang lain.

"Eee... Apa akan lama?"

"Mungkin lebih lama dari biasanya, karena lubangnya lebih banyak"

"Apa Kai hyung tidak bisa membantu"

"Kai sedang mengantar eomma mu berbelanja"

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Chanyeol sedang pergi dengan Baekhyun"

Sehun tak mungkin menolak untuk membantu appanya. Ia tahu Luhan pasti akan mengerti jika ia terlambat karena membantu appanya.

"Chagiya, mianhae~ Aku terlambat, appa memintaku membantu membenarkan atap"

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, ia melepas jaket kulitnya dan bergegas membantu appanya.

~HunHan~

Hampir satu jam lebih Sehun membantu appanya. Ia mulai berkeringat. Hatinya mulai khawatir Luhan akan kecewa. Beberapa kali ia mengecek hp namun tak ada pesan masuk. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Suho yang dari tadi memperhatikan akhirnya menanyakan pada anaknya itu. Ia turun dari tangga dan duduk di samping anaknya, merangkul pundaknya dengan hangat dan memulai berbicara.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Aku appa mu, aku tahu kau berbohong"

"Aku ada janji dengan Luhan appa"

"Jam berapa?"

"Sebenarnya jam 10 tadi"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi. Appa bisa menunggu Kai saja"

"Eee... Aku.."

"Pergilah, sebentar lagi mungkin Kai datang."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang untuk membantu appa"

"Pergilah, Luhan sudah menunggumu"

"Apa tidak apa apa?" Suho tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil tersenyum mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

"Ee.. baiklah, terima kasih appa" Kata Sehun. Ia bergegas mengambil jaket kulitnya, memakainya, dan segera berangkat.

"Hati-hati" Kata Suho sambil berteriak.

Sehun keluar dari rumah. Ia berlari menuju taman. Jalanan waktu itu memang sepi, jadi ia berlari secepat mungkin. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ia sudah sampai di taman. Ia berhenti sejenak di gerbang taman dan melihat keaadan sekitar. Mendung mulai datang dan nampaknya orang-orang di taman mulai keluar dan pulang. Ia berlari menuju pondok melewati jalan berbatu di pinggir kolam. Ia tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai basah karena keringat. Ia berhati-hati kali ini, ia tak mau mimpi buruknya tadi benar benar terjadi. Ketika sudah dekat dengan pondok, ia berjalan dan tidak berlari lagi. Ia bisa melihat Luhan dengan jelas. Ia duduk dengan manis sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun. Senyum itu memang manis, namun mata sayu Luhan membuat Sehun penasaran. Sehun sudah berada di depan Luhan sekarang. Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dan memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. Sehun membalas pelukan itu. Ia merasakan tubuh Luhan yang dingin.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"Ne, Gwaenchana" Sehun hampir tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan karena suaranya yang sedikit serak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Suaramu serak? Apa kau sakit?"

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu semakin erat dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada kanannya. Sehun merapikan rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan, mengelus pipinya, dan mengarahkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas mata merah dan sedikit membengkak itu, membuat kekasihnya yang bertubuh dingin menjadi saat ini, terlihat sedang sakit.

"Wae?"

"Ani.."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk erat Sehun kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali" Sehun semakin bingung mendengarnya

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menghela nafas dalam dan mulai berbicara

"Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, tapi aku juga mencintai dan menyayangi keluargaku Sehun"

"Lalu, ada apa?"

"Appa menyuruhku meneruskan sekolahku di Amerika, dan ia menyuruhku bekerja di sana. Tepatnya, di perusahaan teman dekat appa ku. Mungkin aku akan menetap di sana selamanya... Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah appa ku Sehun."

"Kalau kau menetap disana, tidak berarti kau tidak bisa berkunjung kemari kan?"

"Aku rasa akan sulit"

"Lalu, apa yang kau takutkan? aku akan selalu menunggumu"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai menangis dipelukan Sehun. Sehun berusaha menenangkannya meski tangisan Luhan semakin keras. Sehun mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan saat ini. Ia ingat kemarin ia menjadi sangat dingin, dan sekarang ia menangis di pelukannya seperti ini. Sehun juga mengkhawatirkan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Aku percaya padamu Sehun" Tangisan Luhan mulai mereda meski ia berbicara dengan sesenggukan "Tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir dan menjadi begadang seperti kemarin malam" Luhan menelan ludahnya dan melanjutkan berbicara "Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir di sini... Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, dan aku percaya padamu, aku mencintaimu, itu sebabnya aku melakukan semua ini" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

Hati Sehun terasa teriris pisau. Ia tak mengira Luhan akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia ingin sekali menangis, memeluk Luhan dan memintanya tetap disini.

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa kau harus memutuskan hubungan kita. Kalau kau percaya padaku, kenapa kau..."

"Bukan seperti itu..."

"Lalu kenapa, aku akan pergi ke amerika juga kalau begitu..."

"Jangan bodoh..."

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku..."

"Sudahlah..."

"Aku memaksa..."

"Ini pilihanku Sehun. Aku mohon kau mengerti"

Sehun kehilangan harapannya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Hal-hal bodoh yang sempat ia pikirkan untuk tetap bersama Luhan kini ia pikir akan sia-sia. Luhan sudah tak mencintainya lagi pikirnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh menetes ke tanah. Saat itu juga hujan mulai turun. Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Hati kecilnya tersakiti.

"Maaf Sehun." Kata Luhan. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di pondok itu. Ia berjalan di bawah hujan yang mulai lebat itu. Memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menangis. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi" kata Sehun sambil menangis. Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun itu. Ia tak ingin melihat mentan kekasihnya itu lagi. Tubuh mereka berdua basah kuyup. Pakaian mereka sudah tak terasa hangat sama sekali. Sehun menggenggam erat kedua lengan Luhan dan membalikkan badannya. Dengan cepat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium mantan kekasihnya. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan menciumnya lebih hangat. Luhan hanya pasrah menerima ciuman itu. Ia tahu usahanya untuk melawan dan melepaskan diri sia-sia saja. Sehun kini mulai menggigit bibir Luhan. Luhan kaget, serentak melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menamparnya.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Kata Luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun hanya melihat tubuh kecil yang ia cintai itu pergi, meninggalkan luka sangat dalam di hatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Hanya hujan lebat dan lampu taman yang tersisa. Suara katak di taman mulai terdengar. Sehun mulai berbalik, berjalan dengan limbung dan pulang. Ia tak peduli ia akan sakit atau tidak. Hatinya saat ini lebih sakit dari pada tubuhnya yang kedinginan.


	4. Chapter 4

The One Who Makes Me Smile

Chapter IV

Sudah empat tahun ia berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya. Namja itu kini dikenal sebagai seseorang yang dingin dan pendiam. Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya tertawa, bahkan tersenyum pun jarang. Keluarganya pun bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengembalikkan si anak bungsu itu menjadi anak yang ceria seperti dulu. Meski ketampanannya itu tak luntur sama sekali, tapi kemurungannya membuat aura di sekitarnya memburuk.

Sudah seharian ini dia termenung di kamarnya, merasa tidak ada harapan lagi. Hanya rasa putus asa yang kini ia rasakan. Mungkin usahanya untuk bersetu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya itu sia-sia saja. Ia sudah mendaftar ke berbagai sekolah di amerika, namun semuanya tidak berhasil. Sudah terlalu banyak biaya yang ia keluarkan, meski ia tahu appa nya adalah orang yang kaya. Kini rasanya percuma saja ia menangis. Tak kan ada yang bisa mengobati kekecewannya itu.

Hatinya yang sudah lama tersakiti itu kini sudah merasuki pikiran dan tubuhnya. Ia memang belum sarapan sejak ia bangun tadi pagi. Badannya terasa sangat lemas, perutnya mulai terasa sakit, dan kepalanya pusing. Ia bergelimpangan di atas tempat tidurnya dan merintih kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya mulai kabur. Seseorang berlari menuju ke arahnya sambil menyebut-nyebut namanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu, hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

~HunHan~

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, melihat ke sekitar yang sangat asing baginya. Ia terbaring di satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang cukup kecil yang mungkin hanya berukuran 9 cm persegi dengan bau obat-obatan disana-sini. Ia tahu persis ia ada di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kata seseorang di sebelah kiri yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Sehun.

"Iya, umma. Apa aku di rumah sakit?"

"Iya, sayang. Apa kau lapar?"

"Sedikit"

"Baekhyun dan appamu sedang pergi keluar membeli makanan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Masih tidak ada senyum di wajahnya.

"Dengar" Kata D.O. Sehun menoleh ke arah ummanya.

"Kau tahu umma dan appa khawatir tentang ini bukan? Kau tahu kami sangat khawatir? Akhir-akhir ini, atau tepatnya setelah hari itu, kau selalu murung. Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan sekitarmu. Bahkan kau tak pernah memperhatikan kesehatanmu." D.O menghelas nafasnya. Ia sangat khawatir, namun ia juga tak ingin menyakiti perasaan anaknya itu. "Berjanjilah pada umma kau akan berubah, berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja, meski ia tak bersamamu lagi"

"Itu sulit umma"

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Apa kau ingin terus-terusan sakit? Apa kau ingin membuat appa mu miskin?" Kata D.O sambil sedikit membentak. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tahu yang dikatakan ummanya itu benar, tapi di lain sisi, hatinya tidak akan pernah menerimanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa dua kantong berukuran sedang berisikan makanan dan minuman. Ia tersenyum ke arah anak bungsunya, lalu menoleh ke arah istrinya. Wajah istrinya murung dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Aku membelikanmu ramen." Kata Baekhyun

"Terima kasih, hyung."

Suho duduk di samping istrinya. Ia berusaha membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik, dan tentu saja mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kurasa lebih baik, appa"

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Sehun terlihat sedikit berpikir.

"Iya, appa" Kata Sehun sambil menatap appa nya. Suho tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah pada appa dan umma"

"Tapi appa..."

"Kau tidak ingin membuat appa kecewa, kan?" Mata si anak bungsu itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sehuna..."

"Iya appa, aku berjanji" Ia mengatakannya dengan bibir yang bergetar. Air mata pertamanya pun menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia mulai menyerah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mungkin Luhan bukan orang yang ditakdirkan tuhan untuknya, atau ia bukanlah orang yang terbaik bagi Luhan. Sekilas di pikiran Sehun, jika ia memang mencintai Luhan, mungkin membiarkannya bahagia bersama orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya adalah hal yang benar. Tapi, semua itu bertentangan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Jika ia mencintai seseorang, ia akan membuat orang itu bahagia karenanya dan akan selalu menjadi orang yang berada di sisinya.

~HunHan~

Ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam, kaos hitam, dan sebuah topi hitam. Topi hitam itu pemberian Luhan di hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Ia merapikan penampilannya sebelum pergi keluar. Mungkin pergi makan bersama Baekhyun akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Waktu di rumah sakit, tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, Baekhyun menceritakan sebuah kedai baru di dekat kantornya, atau tepatnya sebuah rumah makan. Berbagai makanan yang dijual disana adalah makanan kesukaan Sehun. Baekhyun juga berkata, jika Sehun berjanji melupakan Luhan, ia akan mentraktirnya makan di rumah makan itu.

Baekhyun sudah siap di lantai bawah dari tadi, namun ia tak kunjung memanggil Sehun ke atas. Lima belas menit kemudian, Sehun mengunci pintu kamarnya dan turun untuk menemui Baekhyun. Setelah turun dari tangga, ia mendengar sedikit keributan di ruang tamu. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang menemani appa dan umma menjamu tamu. Tapi, suara dari ruang tamu itu terdengar seperti orang yang sedang marah, lebih tepatnya murka. Perlahan, ia mengendap-endap dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Suara berat itu semakin jelas. Sehun kenal dengan suara itu. Ia akrab dengan suara itu, namun ia lupa siapa pemilik suara berat itu. Ia menguping di dekat ruang tamu.

"Kau appa nya, kan? Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab"

Sehun mengintip ke ruang tamu. Sekarang Sehun ingat, suara berat itu milik Kris, appa Luhan.

"Tunggu, Kris. Tidak ada bukti Sehun yang melakukannya"

"Lalu, siapa lagi? Luhan hanya pernah satu kali berpacaran."

"Sehun tidak mungkin..."

"Appa, umma, ada apa?" Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Di ruangan itu, seperti ada dua kubu yang ingin berperang. Keluarganya berusaha melindungi Sehun dari serangan musuh. Muka Suho masih terlihat tenang. Lain lagi dengan D.O yang menangis dengan matanya yang memerah. Di sampingnya, Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan sang umma. Sedangkan musuh yang dihadapinya terlihat sangat marah dan hanya ingin apa yang ia tuntut dituruti. Ya, Kris dengan wajah dingin dan menuduh-nuduh Sehun. Sedangkan Lay terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Ah! Keluar juga kau, busuk!"

"Ahjussi, ahjumma, selamat sore"

"Rupanya tingkah laku anakmu ini buruk sekali" Sindir Kris

"Jangan seenaknya menyindir keluargaku" Suho menahan emosinya. Wajahnya masih benar-benar terlihat tenang.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?" Tanya Sehun polos

"Jadi, sekarang kau berpura-pura lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Luhan?"

"Aku? Luhan?" Sehun terlihat sedikit bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kris. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kris menatapnya setajam itu. Suho mulai berbicara dan menenangkan Kris. Kepala Sehun terasa pusing, ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Suho. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Seketika ruang tamu hening. Sehun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Kini di depannya berdiri seseorang yang ia cintai, Luhan. Ia mengenakan celana pendek, kaos, dan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"Lu... Lu... hyung? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sehun benar-benar kaget malihat wajah cantik itu dinodai bintik merah di sana-sini. Mata Luhan membengkak menandakan ia baru saja menangis.

"Sehuna, apa appa dan umma ku ada disini?" Tanya Luhan. Ia terlihat kebingungan dan khawatir. Ia melihat ke lantai. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Saat itu, Sehun menyadari bintik merah itu berada di seluruh tubuh Luhan. Tangannya, kakinya, semuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. Ia memegang erat kedua lengan Luhan. Ia benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Sayangnya, ikatan yang dulu miliki sekarang sudah tinggal kenangan. Sehun tak berhak memeluk Luhan, dan ia tahu persis itu. Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca, menandakan kekhawatirannya yang besar.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan" Jawab Luhan sambil melepaskan dengan paksa genggaman Sehun. "Appa.. umma..." Panggil Luhan sambil sedikit berlari menuju ruang tamu. Begitu ia berada di pintu ruang tamu, diikuti dengan Sehun, semua mata tertuju padanya. Keadaan tiba-tiba hening. Luhan terlihat mengatur nafasnya sebelum ia berbicara.

"Dengarkan aku dulu appa umma" Kata Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati orang tuanya.

"Bukan Sehun yang melakukannya appa"

"Lalu siapa lagi?" Tanya Kris dingin

"Kai yang melakukannya"

Suho memegangi kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa. Sehun bisa melihat jelas air mata appanya yang mengalir di pipi kiri itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat appa kesayangannya itu menangis tanpa alasan yang ia ketahui. Di samping Suho, D.O menangis terisak-isak mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang ada. Meski Baekhyun masih menenangkan ummanya, kini ia juga ikut menangis. Sehun masih belum paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku pulang" Kata seseorang berkulit hitam sambil menutup pintu setelah memasuki rumah. Ia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju Sehun di depannya. "Aku membawakanmu susu" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sehun hanya menatap kosong kearah Kai.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menyadari ada seseorang di ruang tamu. Ia menoleh dan akan memberikan penghormatan. Sayangnya, ketika ia tahu siapa yang berada di ruang tamu, ia benar-benar kaget. Matanya terbelalak.

"Lu... Luhan... Hyung?" Tanya Kai gemetar.

"Ada apa ini hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai. Kai hanya diam. Ia melihat ke arah appanya. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan tajam Suho pada Kai yang menandakan ia sangat marah.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sehun appa..." Pinta Luhan ketika ia tahu orang tuanya akan mendiskusikan kasus ini dengan orang tua Sehun.

~HunHan~

Dua namja itu kini duduk di lantai teras samping rumah. Cuacanya sangat cerah. Hangatnya cahaya matahari terasa hampir di seluruh tubuh mereka. Kicau burung sesekali terdengar. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan berusaha memeluknya dari samping. Luhan menepis dengan tangannya.

"Jangan Hunnie. Kau bisa tertular"

"Aku tidak peduli" Jawab Sehun sambil memaksa memeluknya. Ia memeluk Luhan sangat erat.

"Tubuhmu dingin, aku akan menghangatkanmu"

Rasa cinta Sehun yang besar itu kini muncul kembali. Ia ingin memeluk Luhan, melindunginya, menciumnya, membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, dan ingin menjadi ayah untuk anak-anaknya. Namun, semua keinginan itu hancur ketika ia sadar keadaan Luhan sekarang. Bintik merah di seluruh tubuhnya yang entah kenapa membuat Sehun sedih dan kecewa merasa ia gagal melindungi Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu.

~o~

Hari itu adalah tiga hari sesudah ulang tahun Sehun. Luhan berniat mengejutkannya karena ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya pada hari ulang tahunya. Di hari itu, Luhan masih berada di luar negeri membantu ayahnya yang sedang dalam tugas dan baru pulang keesokan harinya. Entah mengapa saat itu Luhan ingin menonjolkan sisi kewanitaannya. Ia terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Ia membawa sebuah kotak kado dihias pita berwarna merah berisi topi hitam. Ia mengetuk rumah Sehun dan menunggu jawaban. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintu. Luhan terkejut melihatnya, Kai yang shirtless menunjukkan tubuhnya yang sexy di depannya. Namun, menurutnya itu kurang sopan.

"Ah~ Luhan hyung! Ada apa?"

"Apa Sehun ada?"

"Ia sedang mengantar appa, sebentar lagi ia pulang tunggulah di dalam"

Luhan pun menuruti apa kata tuan rumah. Ia menebarkan senyumnya yang manis itu sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Kai mengunci pintu dan menemani Luhan di ruang tamu. Luhan duduk di sofa sebelah kanan dan meletakkan kadonya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba saja, Kai duduk di sampingnya sambil merangkul pundaknya. Luhan yang risih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau terlihat kepanasan" Kata Kai sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu benar-benar penuh dengan nafsu. Perlahan, tangannya memegang kancing kemeja Luhan yang paling atas.

"Aku tidak kepanasan, jangan dekat-dekat denganku"

Kai malah tertawa mendengarnya. Ia melepas semua kancing kemeja Luhan dengan paksa. Luhan memang melakukan perlawanan, namun tenaga Kai jauh lebih besar. Karena merasa terlalu lama, Kai merobek kemeja Luhan. Ia dapat melihat bagian atas tubuh Luhan yang putih dan mulus itu. Nafsunya kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memaksa melepas seluruh pakaian Luhan. Ia memperkosa Luhan.

Selama hampir lima belas menit. Ruangan itu terisi desahan Kai dan tangisan Luhan dalam keaadan naked. Luhan kini berada di sudut ruangan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia menangis dan meminta Kai menghentikan semua ini. Kai tidak menghiraukan perkataan Luhan. Menurutnya, ini waktu yang sangat tepat. Luhan tidak bisa kabur. Ia memojokkan Luhan, mendorong tubuhnya kuat, dan memasukkan miliknya.

Setelah puas menikmati tubuh kekasih adiknya, ia mengambil kemeja Luhan yang robek dan membawanya ke kamar. Setelah itu, ia kembali membawa kemeja miliknya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Kai sudah berpakaian rapi saat itu.

"Pakailah, sebelum ada yang tahu."

Setelah Luhan berpakaian sempurna. Ia pamit pada Kai.

"Aku titip kado ini untuk Sehun aku harus pulang" Ia berbalik dan berlari pulang

~o~

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Harapannya kini semua telah musnah. Ia ingin menjaga Luhan, namun semua sudah terlambat. Kakaknya sendiri yang merebut Luhan darinya. Ciuman Sehun waktu itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Kai. Ia terluka, sangat terluka. Sedih dan marah kini merasuki dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa..."

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi"

"Dan sekarang kau membenciku?"

"Tidak. Tentu, tidak"

"Maaf. Waktu itu, aku sering marah padamu"

"Waktu itu?"

"Waktu kau memintaku menemuimu di taman"

"Ara..."

"Waktu itu aku bingung Sehun, aku menyayangimu dan tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Namun, beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku merasa sangat lelah dan aku sering sakit. Aku memeriksakan diriku dan hasilnya aku terjangkit AIDS, dan penyebabnya..."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia mengerti betul apa yang dimaksud Luhan. Ia mulai meneteskan air matanya perlahan tenpa sadar.

"Lalu..." terus Luhan sambil mulai menangis.

"Aku bingung dengan hubungan kita. Aku takut aku akan melukaimu lalu kau membenciku karena hal itu. Namun di lain sisi, aku benar benar mencintaimu. Hingga akhirnya, aku memutuskan hubungan kita dan berharap itu jalan keluar yang terbaik"

"Yang terbaik? Kau tidak tahu aku sangat terluka karena hal itu? Bahkan aku berusaha menemuimu hingga ke Amerika"

"Maaf Sehun, aku tak ingin kau mengetahui hal itu. Itu saja. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak pergi ke Amerika."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan..." Luhan terlihat takut meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku berkomunikasi dengan Kai lewat sms. Aku meminta ia merahasiakan semua ini darimu"

"Kai? Kenapa harus Kai? Kenapa bukan aku yang benar benar mencintaimu dan tidak menyukaimu hanya karena nafsu"

Air mata Luhan mulai mengalir deras mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia bingung, sedih dan marah. Mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya dan bukan orang lain saja. Ia hanya ingin pelukan Sehun yang hangat tapi tidak seperti ini. Ia memang mendapatkan pelukan itu, tapi ia tidak mengharpkan tangisan yang pilu ini sama sekali.

"Iya, Kai memang terlihat bingung akhir-akhir ini..." Kata Sehun

"Hingga appa ku mengetahui perubahan fisik padaku, aku mulai menceritakan semuanya. Namun, aku tidak mengatakan siapa yang melakukanya. Sekarang, ia menuntut tanggung jawab pada orang tuamu..."

"Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa aku tidak boleh memelukmu, menciummu, dan menjagamu. Aku mencintaimu, sayangku.."

"Dengar..." Kata Luhan sambil mengelus pelan pipi kiri Sehun.

"Ini takdir, sayang. Sekuat apa kau mengelak, ia akan datang padamu. Sekuat apa kau melawan, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi, kau bisa mencari jalan keluar dan melakukan yang lebih baik. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa melahirkan anak-anakmu dan membuatmu tersenyum setiap saat. Mungkin aku bukan jodohmu..." Luhan tersenyum

"Kau benar-benar akan menikah dengannya?"

"Kalau itu kaputusan appaku... aku tidak bisa menolak..."

"Kalau begitu... kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan..."

Keduanya terdiam. Hati keduanya benar-benar sakit. Mereka tahu takdir yang pahit ini tidak bisa mereka ubah dan mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka mendekatkan kepala satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mereka berciuman, berharap kesedihan yang mereka rasakan bisa sedikit berkurang

"Kau bisa tertular"

"Aku tidak peduli"

~HunHan~

Mereka pergi ke ruang tamu menemui orang tua mereka dan berharap mendapatkan keputusan yang terbaik. Mereka berdiri di dekat pintu ruang tamu. Suho mulai berbicara.

"Kita sudah sepakat... untuk menikahkan Luhan... dengan Kai..." Kata Suho sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Senyuman yang tidak biasa dari appanya. Senyum itu manis seperti biasa, namun pandangannya yang sayu merusak semuanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Luhan dan Kai menikah, mereka resmi sebagai pasangan suami dan istri. Luhan kini tinggal di rumah Suho. Memulai kehidupan barunya bersama sang suami. Sehun hanya bisa menjaganya dari jauh. Ia sudah tidah ber hak lagi menyentuh Luhan seenaknya. Kini semua yang ada pada diri Luhan milik Kai, kakak laki-lakinya. Ia tidak membenci Kai, karena ia pikir itu hal bodoh. Ia hanya bisa menyayangi dan mencintai Luhan sebagai kakak iparnya. Hingga malaikat maut mengambil nyawa Luhan.


End file.
